Conventionally, devices and terminals are capable of operating in cooperation with a portable communication terminal, and one such terminal is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-26104, which displays an image that is received by using the portable communication terminal.
Further, in recent years, information from a server is not only delivered to the terminal, but is also sent from the terminal, i.e., from a user side. For instance, serial networking services (SNS) store on a server side, as registered facility information, information about facilities based on a user preference, and such registered facility information may be shared with other users (i.e., with a third person), or may be exclusively used by one user by using the portable communication terminal. The registered facility information may be designated as a “favorite” information or “bookmark” information that may be registered by the user.
In each of social networking services, information registration service is provided in various manners and different forms, for the purpose of differentiation from each other. Therefore, screen formats and/or operation procedures are different for each of the SNSs. Thus, a user is required to perform respectively different operation procedures for respective SNSs if the user is registered to multiple SNSs.
However, it may be uncomfortable and difficult for the user, in case of using a common function in different SNSs, to perform different operation procedures in each of the multiple SNSs. That is, the usability of each of the multiple SNSs is currently deteriorated due to nonunified (i.e., not common) operation procedures of the same/common function(s) in different SNSs.